Tigre, Tigre
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Varios cuerpos han aparecido en las lindes del Bosque Negro. ¿Será culpa de la nueva mascota de Legolas?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Era un día increíblemente soleado. El invierno acababa de terminar y la maravillosa primavera había llegado, poniendo toques de color y alegría con todas las flores.

Legolas, el amado príncipe más joven del Bosque Negro holgazaneaba al sol, dormitando. Estaba tendido de espaldas, con las manos sobre el pecho y los tobillos cruzados, con la cabeza apoyada en el cuerpo aterciopelado de un tigre que descansaba a su lado. El magnífico animal roncaba suavemente, profundamente dormido al igual que su dueño.

Irónicamente se llamaba Tigre. El príncipe Legolas no era conocido por su creatividad con los nombres. Una vez había tenido dos hurones a los que llamó Tonto e Idiota, unos nombres no muy adecuados para las adorables criaturas que habían causado estragos en el reino con todas sus travesuras. Ahora solo vivían en sus recuerdos, pues murieron en trampas de caza hacía cinco años. Afortunadamente, la presencia de Tigre había mitigado el dolor de Legolas tras sus muertes.

La bestia y su maestro estaban descansando cerca de un remanso del río, no muy lejos de los jardines reales. Era un día tranquilo y Legolas tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar del sol después de estar todo el invierno confinado en el palacio. Hasta Tigre se había aburrido y estuvo a punto de comerse a algún elfo, como Thranduil había temido cuando solo era un cachorro.

El sonido de unos peces saltando en el agua despertó a Legolas. Sus ojos se enfocaron y miró hacia allí, viendo la superficie que brillaba bajo la luz del sol. Se incorporó, se estiró y bostezó. El agua lo llamaba. _Es un día perfecto para nadar._

Poniéndose en pie, gritó:

"Despierta, Tigre. ¿Quieres nadar? –Tigre abrió un ojo y volvió a cerrarlo. Legolas se estaba quitando las botas y la túnica y se rio al ver el poco entusiasmo de Tigre-. Está bien. Tú te lo pierdes. El agua parece tan fresca… ¿Seguro que no quieres venir conmigo?"

El animal solo dio un gruñido. Riéndose, ya desnudo hasta la cintura, Legolas se lanzó al agua cristalina. Se sentía genial, ni demasiado fría ni demasiado caliente. Flotando de espaldas, se deslizó por el agua perezosamente, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el sol le calentara la piel. Al rato, se puso a cantar una canción de primavera del Bosque Negro sin darse cuenta y los árboles empezaron a murmurar, uniéndose a la melodía.

"Pareces una sirena."

El príncipe se sobresaltó y dejó de cantar. Su hermano Keldarion estaba de pie en la orilla, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Legolas frunció el ceño, un poco avergonzado de que lo atraparan soñando despierto.

"¿Acaso has visto una?"

"No, pero he oído que las sirenas tienen el pelo largo y rubio y una cola de pez en vez de piernas. Siempre están tomando el sol en el agua… al igual que hacías ahora."

"Qué gracioso."

Legolas nadó hacia la parte más profunda y se sumergió. El fondo estaba a unos diez pies de profundidad y estaba lleno de arena y seres vivos interesantes. El agua era transparente, incluso a tanta profundidad. El príncipe permaneció bajo el agua casi un minuto hasta que salió y vio a Keldarion de pie en la orilla, en medio de una guerra de miradas con Tigre.

"Legolas, ¿puedes salir? Tenemos un invitado –Keldarion seguía vigilando a la bestia, un poco intimidado por cómo lo miraba-. Juro que tu mascota me quiere como su próxima comida. ¡Desde que le pisé la cola sin querer el año pasado no deja de mirarme con esos ojos hambrientos!"

Legolas se rio.

"Claro que no. Te quiere."

"Sí, claro."

"Le gustas mucho, Kel. ¿Por qué no eres más amable con él?"

"¿Ser agradable con él? ¿Por qué no le dices que sea agradable conmigo? –Keldarion fulminó a su hermano con la mirada cuando éste empezó a reírse a carcajadas-. Bien. Ríete todo lo que quieras. ¡A ver si te hace gracia cuando un día me encuentres dentro de su estómago a medio digerir!"

"¡Uf! ¡Eso es repugnante! Estoy seguro de que nunca… ¡Kel! ¡Cuidado!" –Legolas abrió los ojos como platos al ver que Tigre se le acercaba por detrás.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué…?"

Keldarion se dio la vuelta pero no le dio tiempo de esquivar la pata de Tigre. Cogido por sorpresa, Keldarion perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al agua con un fuerte chapoteo. Legolas lo vio salir a la superficie, salpicando y escupiendo un trago de agua. Casi se ahogó de tanto reírse al ver la cómica expresión que había puesto su hermano. ¡Nunca se olvidaría de su cara, nunca!

"¡Suficiente! –estalló Keldarion, mirándose la ropa empapada y con el cabello pegado a la cabeza. Luego miró a Legolas que seguía riéndose, y riéndose… ¡y riéndose! Tigre miraba a los dos hermanos, divertido-. ¡Vas a pagar por eso!" –gruñó Keldarion, agarrando a su hermano e intentando ahogarlo.

"¡Hey! ¡No fui yo el que…!"

Y entonces, como ya era común para los dos hermanos, empezaron una ronda salvaje de lucha libre. Se peleaban en el agua, aullando de la risa. Tigre rugió, disfrutando al ver a los dos príncipes salpicando en medio del agua.

El viento soplaba, haciendo que sus risas se escucharan más lejos y todo el que pudo oírlos empezó a sonreír. _Otra vez igual,_ pensaron. Era agradable verlos tan felices, sobre todo después de la tragedia de hacía varios años, justo antes de las muertes de Tonto e Idiota. El reino del Bosque Negro había sido asediado por una malvada bruja; el rey y sus hijos fueron encerrados en las mazmorras y Legolas casi murió por la tortura a la que lo sometieron. Pero ya todo había quedado en el pasado y Legolas ya había dejado de tener pesadillas sobre ello. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

El sonido de un carraspeo llamó la atención de los hermanos, así que se dieron la vuelta para ver al rey, que los miraba desde la orilla con los brazos cruzados. Thranduil elevó las cejas.

"Kel, ¿no te pedí que buscaras a tu hermano? ¿Por qué estás en el agua?"

Keldarion hizo una mueca.

"Es culpa tuya" –le susurró a su hermano.

"¿Mía? –Legolas abrió los ojos-. ¡Yo no soy el que te empujó!"

"Legolas, ¿no te has divertido bastante ya? Salid del agua ahora mismo, los dos. Venga antes de que os convirtáis en un par de ciruelas pasas –ordenó Thranduil, negando con la cabeza al ver el comportamiento infantil de sus hijos-. ¡Están aquí, mi amigo! –llamó-. Dándome dolores de cabeza. Como siempre."

Legolas se quedó desconcertado al oír hablar así a su padre, pero entonces apareció una figura conocida.

"¡Mithrandir!"

Gandalf sonrió ampliamente al ver el estado en el que se encontraban los dos hermanos.

"Hola, Legolas. Me alegro de ver que seguís como siempre. Keldarion, cuando dijiste que ibas a buscar a tu hermano no me esperaba que acabaras uniéndote a él."

"No me uní. ¡Me empujaron! –dijo Keldarion, a la vez que salía del agua y se escurría el pelo-. ¡Fue culpa de esa bestia!" –añadió señalando a Tigre, que disimulaba mirando para otro lado.

Legolas se arrodilló junto a su mascota y se puso a frotarle su hermoso pelaje blanco y negro.

"Bien hecho, amigo. ¡Bien hecho!"

Keldarion lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¡Traidor!"

"¡Pollo!"

"¡Chicos! ¡Nada de insultos delante de los invitados! –saltó Thranduil, antes de que empezaran otro combate de lucha libre. Los príncipes se giraron hacia él, fingiendo inocencia-. Id a cambiaros. Nos vemos en la sala de recepciones. ¡Y que no tenga que ir por vosotros otra vez!"

Riéndose, sus dos hijos corrieron hacia el palacio, acompañados por Tigre. Thranduil le echó un vistazo a Gandalf y se encogió de hombros.

"No sé cómo los aguanto."

Gandalf sonrió.

"Tienes unos hijos maravillosos, Thranduil."

"Sí, lo sé. ¡¿Pero de dónde sacaron ese salvajismo?! ¡Juro que ya me están saliendo canas!"


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

"Tu amigo se ha convertido en un magnífico animal, Legolas" –dijo Gandalf, admirando el gran tigre blanco.

Tigre rugió, presumiéndose y Legolas se rio entre dientes mientras le frotaba la parte superior de la cabeza. Su mascota estaba acostada al lado de su asiento.

"Tienes razón, Gandalf."

Thranduil negó con la cabeza.

"Doy gracias a los Valar por seguir vivos. No ha habido ninguna víctima en el Bosque Negro… todavía."

"Padre, qué malo eres. Los tigres no comen elfos."

"Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo."

"En eso te doy la razón, padre. Y la verdad es que fui yo el que estuvo a punto de convertirse hoy en el desayuno de Tigre. ¡Cuando me desperté esta mañana lo primero que vi fueron sus colmillos! ¡Estaba a punto de morderme!" –dijo Keldarion.

Legolas puso los ojos en blanco.

"Qué exagerado, Kel. ¡Solo me estaba ayudando a despertarte! –volvió a mirar a Gandalf y preguntó-: ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Mithrandir? ¿Qué noticias traes?"

Gandalf se puso serio inmediatamente, con una expresión solemne y pensativa.

"Legolas, ¿Tigre ha salido estos días del Bosque Negro?"

Legolas se quedó desconcertado por la pregunta y miró a su hermano antes de responder.

"No, Gandalf. Tigre nunca ha salido del Bosque Negro, ni siquiera cuando caza. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Gandalf se tomó su tiempo para seguir.

"Una serie de asesinatos a aterrorizado a un pueblo de hombres más allá de la frontera del bosque. Se han encontrado cadáveres de varios cazadores y comerciantes completamente mutilados –Gandalf hizo una pausa-. Por el aspecto de las heridas, creen que ha sido un tigre."

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio. Legolas se puso rígido. No se había imaginado ese tipo de noticias.

"Será una broma, Gandalf… ¡Tigre nunca haría algo así!"

"Legolas" –Thranduil intentó calmarlo al ver que Legolas saltaba de su asiento, mirando al mago.

"Tranquilo, Legolas. No estoy acusando a tu tigre, pero he visto las heridas y creo que lo que piensan los humanos es cierto. Un tigre hizo esas heridas. Ningún animal tiene esas garras ni deja esas marcas de mordeduras. Ni siquiera un orco" –dijo Gandalf, comprendiendo la reacción del príncipe.

Legolas se sentó otra vez, tirando de la cabeza de Tigre hasta que éste la apoyó en su regazo, sintiéndose culpable.

"Perdóname Gandalf. Exageré. Pero puedo asegurar que Tigre nunca ha salido del reino… siempre estoy con él. Nunca ha dejado mi lado desde que lo tengo."

"Pero si no ha sido Tigre, ¿entonces quién?" –se preguntó Keldarion en voz alta.

"¿Es posible que haya otro tigre en el bosque?"

Legolas seguía incómodo. Por lo que sabía, Tigre era el único de su especie que quedaba, pues muchos de ellos habían muerto, llevando la especie a casi la extinción. Tigre había tenido suerte de que Legolas lo cuidara desde cachorro o nunca habría llegado a adulto.

"Es muy improbable, teniendo en cuenta lo raro que es encontrar un tigre en la actualidad, pero no es imposible, mi querido Legolas. Es todavía más raro que tú tengas uno. ¿Quién sabe de dónde vino? –comentó Gandalf, observando el dócil comportamiento del tigre abrazado por el príncipe-. Si yo fuera tú no lo dejaría solo. Y no es un buen momento para que salga del reino. Los seres humanos tienen muchas ganas de atrapar al asesino… o más bien, de acabar con él para siempre."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas observaba con diversión cómo Tigre rodaba por el suelo, intentando golpear con la pata a una mariposa que volaba cerca de su nariz. La mariposa era más rápida y lo esquivaba hábilmente como burlándose de él, haciendo que Tigre rugiera de frustración y Legolas se echara a reír.

Gandalf se había ido hacía dos días y ahora estaban en medio del bosque para el paseo diario de Tigre. También estaban de caza, pero no había ni ciervos ni conejos a la vista. Había llovido la noche anterior, por lo que el bosque seguía frío y húmedo, y los animales seguían en sus refugios.

Tigre se levantó y siguió a la mariposa cuando esta salió volando.

"¡Tigre, espera!" –Legolas lo llamó, pero su querida mascota estaba tan concentrada en el juego que hizo caso omiso de él. El príncipe suspiró y los siguió.

Unos minutos después, un conejo salió de unos arbustos y Tigre cambió de dirección para perseguirlo, olvidándose de la mariposa. Legolas volvió a suspirar. Tigre era muy rápido e incluso a él le costaba alcanzarlo.

"¡Tigre, no te alejes mucho!" –gritó, persiguiendo al felino.

De repente, Legolas captó una extraña presencia y prestó atención para escuchar mejor. _¿Quién se atreve a entrar en el Bosque Negro sin aviso?_

Entonces se puso en cuclillas, frenando su carrera hasta que no se oían sus pasos…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los cazadores miraban al gran animal con anticipación. La poderosa bestia disfrutaba de su captura sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Los hombres, doce en total, se prepararon, tensando las cuerdas de sus arcos, a punto de lanzar sus flechas. Su objetivo era el corazón de la bestia.

"A mi orden…" –susurró uno de ellos, levantando una mano como señal.

"¡No!" –un elfo apareció de repente, saltando desde la rama de un árbol. Aterrizó ágilmente delante del tigre y se interpuso entre él y las flechas…


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Los hombres se sobresaltaron al ver aparecer al elfo de cabellos dorados y todos lo miraron con asombro.

"¿Un elfo?"

Los seres humanos no veían elfos casi nunca, ¡y este era magnífico! _¿Pero por qué protege a esa bestia?_ Se preguntaron.

"¡Apártate, maestro elfo! –ordenó el líder de los cazadores, sujetando su arco con fuerza-. ¡Estás en nuestro camino!"

Tigre había abandonado su cacería y miraba hacia su amo. Legolas acarició la cabeza del tigre y miró a los hombres con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¡Os he dicho que no! ¡No le hagáis daño!"

"¡La bestia debe morir! ¡Ha matado a nuestros amigos! ¡Si lo dejamos vivo, muchos más morirán!"

"¡Pero él no es al que buscáis! –gritó Legolas, desenfundando una de sus dagas. Se maldijo en silencio por no traer su arco y sus flechas-. Lo habéis confundido con otra criatura salvaje. Este es mi amigo y nunca le haría daño a un ser humano… a menos que lo provoquen."

Los cazadores seguían mirando a Tigre con miradas depredadoras. El animal notó la tensión en el ambiente y gruñó, mostrando sus dientes.

"Silencio, Tigre. Mantén la calma –ordenó Legolas. El príncipe no apartaba los ojos de los hombres, que seguían con intenciones de matar a su mascota-. Os lo vuelvo a pedir. ¡Dejadlo! Y marchaos de este bosque. Este tigre no mató a vuestros amigos, lo juro."

"¡Tus palabras no son de fiar, elfo! ¡Tú y tu especie sois unos orgullosos que nos menosprecian! –espetó el líder-. ¡Puede que sea un plan para divertiros a costa de nuestras muertes!"

"¡Eso no tiene fundamento! –Legolas suspiró, exasperado-. Te estás pasando, humano. Quiero que os marchéis. Ahora."

El hombre sonrió.

"¡No nos iremos hasta que matemos al tigre!"

Disparó una flecha sin previo aviso, pero Legolas lo estaba esperando. Levantó el brazo a la velocidad del rayo y desvió el proyectil con su espada. La flecha golpeó un árbol y, gruñendo de ira, el hombre saltó hacia adelante y se abalanzó sobre Legolas.

El elfo se apartó y evadió el puño que iba hacia él. El cazador perdió el equilibrio y Legolas lo golpeó en la nuca. El hombre cayó al suelo y sus amigos se precipitaron hacia ellos, atacando a Legolas desde todas direcciones, pero el elfo era demasiado rápido para ellos. Armado solo con una de sus espadas, Legolas seguía siendo más letal que cualquier humano.

Casi todos estaban tendidos en el suelo en menos de un minuto, gimiendo y quejándose de dolor. Legolas les había golpeado en lugares clave, dejándolos indefensos, pero no usó su espada ni una vez al no verlo necesario. Tigre miraba la escena, tenso, pero a sabiendas de que su maestro podía cuidarse solo.

Legolas miró a los hombres tirados a sus pies con disgusto, antes de dirigir su mirada a los que seguían apuntando a Tigre con sus flechas.

"¡Salid del bosque! ¡Y no volváis!"

Los que quedaban se apresuraron a ayudar a sus compañeros caídos. Éstos se pusieron en pie dolorosamente, bajo la severa mirada de Legolas. Entonces se alejaron a regañadientes, sin dejar de observar al elfo y el tigre.

Legolas estaba a punto de irse cuando vio que el jefe se daba la vuelta, sacaba el arco y apuntaba a Tigre otra vez, así que hizo lo único que pudo. Más rápido que la vista, lanzó su espada con mortal precisión y el hombre abrió mucho los ojos cuando ésta se le clavó en el pecho. Se le aflojaron los dedos y se le cayó el arco y luego se desplomó, exhalando su último aliento.

El príncipe se acercó, se agachó y sacó su espada. Tras limpiarla en la hierba, se puso en pie otra vez y miró a los demás fijamente.

"Esto no habría ocurrido si me hubierais hecho caso –dijo, un poco arrepentido por la muerte del hombre-. Ahora marchaos antes de que los guardias os arresten por entrar sin permiso."

Los hombres cogieron el cuerpo de su amigo y desaparecieron a toda prisa. Legolas se volvió hacia su mascota.

"¿Te das cuenta de los problemas en los que puedes meterte si no tienes cuidado? –Tigre rugió, moviendo la cabeza como si protestara. Legolas se arrodilló y lo miró directamente a los ojos, frotándole el cuello-. No discutas conmigo. Sé que no es culpa tuya, pero creo que Gandalf tenía razón. No debes alejarte mucho de palacio, no en un momento como este –se enderezó y lo llamó-. Vamos, Tigre, vamos a casa. No más caza por hoy. Le preguntaremos al cocinero si le queda algo de carne de venado."

Tigre fue tras él, mirando con pena los restos de conejo que dejaban en medio del claro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas debería haber sabido que Tigre no le haría caso durante mucho tiempo. En su camino de vuelta se toparon con un cervatillo en un arroyo, ambos animales se miraron y entonces el ciervo salió corriendo a toda velocidad, con Tigre a la zaga. Legolas gimió.

"Oh, por favor, otra vez no –empezó a seguirlos, maldiciendo a su mascota-. ¡Lo encadenaré a mi cama cuando volvamos, lo juro!"

Tigre ya no estaba a la vista y solo el sonido de la persecución le indicaba hacia dónde ir. Atravesó altos matorrales, arañándose con algunas ramas bajas… y se encontró de frente con Tigre.

"¡Aquí estás! Perdiste la comida, ¿eh? ¿No te dije…? –la voz de Legolas se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de algo extraño. El animal parecía salvaje… y estaba enojado-. ¿Tigre?"

Y entonces Legolas lo supo. Este no era su tigre. Su mascota no tenía esa cicatriz en el cuello. El pelaje blanco y negro de Tigre era más brillante y estaba más limpio, no desordenado y ensangrentado como este.

Legolas retrocedió, de repente muy asustado, y miró a su alrededor en busca de Tigre, pero debía estar muy lejos, ajeno a la situación de su dueño. Legolas fue a coger el arco, y entonces maldijo al recordar que no lo había traído. Cogió sus cuchillas en su lugar, mirando directamente a los ojos del tigre.

Gruñendo y mostrando los dientes afilados, el animal avanzó hacia adelante. Legolas no tuvo más opción que retroceder. Nunca se había enfrentado a un tigre, pero estaba seguro de que nunca ganaría. Era más grande y más fuerte y, si era verdad lo que había dicho Gandalf, el tigre podía matarlo con un solo golpe.

Miró hacia arriba buscando una forma de escapar, pero la rama más cercana estaba demasiado alta. La bestia lo hacía retroceder hacia un río cercano, desafiándolo a hacer el primer movimiento, pero Legolas nunca antes se había sentido tan indeciso. Si se movía, el tigre lo atacaría. Pero si no lo hacía también estaba condenado.

Impacientándose, la bestia rugió y se abalanzó sobre él de repente. Legolas se lanzó hacia la derecha, aterrizando en el suelo, pero se levantó de inmediato de un salto al ver que volvía a atacarlo. Las afiladas garras del tigre lo alcanzaron en el pecho, haciendo que tropezara y gritara de dolor.

La vista se le desenfocó un momento, pero no se dio por vencido. Se puso en cuclillas, se impulsó cerca del suelo y apuñaló al tigre en uno de sus flancos, haciéndole rugir de agonía. El animal lo golpeó en la cabeza con una pata descomunal y Legolas cayó de espaldas.

El príncipe volvió a enderezarse de golpe y volvió e enfrentarse al tigre con determinación, pero cuando la bestia volvió a golpear no pudo esquivarlo. El tigre lo lanzó hacia atrás y, para su horror, el suelo desapareció. La pelea los había acercado demasiado al acantilado.

Gritando de terror, Legolas se sintió caer y se golpeó la cabeza con las rocas del acantilado. Intentó sujetarse de los arbustos para detenerse, pero siguió cayendo y cayendo…

Lo último que vio fue el río, cuyo caudal rugía ferozmente debido a las fuertes lluvias de la noche anterior…


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Keldarion abrió la puerta de la habitación de Legolas y miró a ver si veía a su hermano, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Lo había buscado por todo el palacio sin resultado. Sabía que había salido con Tigre esa mañana, pero _¿no deberían haber vuelto ya? Ya va a anochecer. ¿Dónde podrían estar?_

Tras cerrar la puerta, Keldarion se alejó y bajó por las escaleras. _¿Debería hacer sonar la alarma o debería buscarlo yo mismo?_ Se preguntó, con una mueca de preocupación. A Legolas no le haría gracia si se encontraba con un jaleo al volver.

Keldarion se encontró con el rey, que estaba de pie delante de la puerta de entrada, mirando hacia el bosque.

"¿Padre? –lo llamó Keldarion-. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

El príncipe también miró en la misma dirección.

"Legolas no ha vuelto, ¿verdad?" –preguntó Thranduil, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

Keldarion sacudió la cabeza.

"No –suspiró y añadió-. Esto no es propio de él, padre. Debería estar ya en casa, sobre todo con esas extrañas muertes que han tenido lugar cerca de las fronteras."

El rey cerró los ojos.

"¡Ese chico va a pagar por hacer que nos preocupemos así!"

"¿Y qué pasa si les ha pasado algo a él y a Tigre? ¿No deberíamos buscarlos?"

Abriendo los ojos, que de repente parecían viejos y cansados, Thranduil dijo:

"Esperemos otra hora. Si no han vuelto para entonces, comenzaremos la búsqueda."

xxxxxxxxx

Un cuerpo subía y bajaba con el agua, arrastrado por la corriente. De vez en cuando se movía débilmente, intentando mantenerse a flote. Intentaba sujetarse de algo, luchando contra la fuerza del río, pero éste era más fuerte. Se llevó el cuerpo lejos… lejos de todo lo que le era conocido…

xxxxxxxxx

"¡Mi señor! ¡Tigre ha vuelto!" –un guardia se precipitó por la puerta de la sala del trono para dar las noticias.

Thranduil y Keldarion lo miraron, expectantes.

"¿Y Legolas? ¿También ha vuelto?"

El guardia desvió la mirada.

"No, mi señor. Solo ha vuelto Tigre y no hay señales del príncipe. Pero Tigre llevaba algo en los dientes cuando llegó" –el guardia se acercó y le dio al rey una espada manchada de sangre. Era una de las hojas gemelas de Legolas.

Padre e hijo se miraron, preocupados.

"¿Dónde está Tigre?" –preguntó el rey.

"Está afuera, inquieto. No quiere entrar."

Sin más dilación, el rey y su hijo siguieron al guardia. Como había dicho, Tigre estaba paseándose de un lado para otro en el patio. Parecía impaciente. Los dos supieron al verlo así que algo horrible había ocurrido.

Tigre rugió al ver a Thranduil y Keldarion, se acercó a ellos corriendo y gruñó como intentando decirles algo.

"Tigre, ¿dónde está Legolas? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Keldarion se arrodilló y miró directamente a los ojos angustiados de Tigre. Éste volvió a gruñir y luego se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el bosque. Tras dar varios pasos, el animal miró hacia ellos y volvió a rugir antes de continuar su camino. Keldarion se puso en pie-. ¡Quiere que lo sigamos!"

Keldarion lo siguió, acompañado por varios guardias que casi no tuvieron tiempo de coger sus espadas. Tigre los condujo a través del bosque hasta casi las lindes del mismo. Todos miraron, temerosos, los restos de una lucha salvaje en el borde del acantilado del río. Había huellas parecidas a las de Tigre y, si no lo conocieran, podrían haber llegado a la conclusión de que había atacado a su propio amo.

Keldarion se giró hacia el animal.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Tigre? –éste rugió, sacudiendo la cabeza. El príncipe heredero suspiró-. Me gustaría entender lo que dices como hace Legolas -Keldarion tocó una de las huellas, cada vez más temeroso-. ¿Podrían ser las huellas de la bestia que mató a esos hombres? –siguiendo las huellas, llegó al borde del acantilado y miró hacia la corriente-. ¿Se cayó al río?"

Linden, el comandante del ejército de Mirkwood, se acercó al príncipe.

"Probablemente, su alteza. Enviaré un destacamento para buscarlo río abajo."

Keldarion asintió.

"Debemos darnos prisa. Ya está oscureciendo y temo que mi hermano se haya alejado demasiado de nosotros" –entonces miró hacia la violenta corriente, rezando para que Legolas siguiera con vida.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ya era por la mañana. Una pesada niebla cubría el bosque como una fría manta y dos figuras caminaban entre ella, bien cubiertas con pesados abrigos. Una mujer de edad media llevaba una cesta llena de bayas recién recogidas. Su marido llevaba otra vacía.

"Espero que cojamos muchos peces hoy. ¡La última vez cogimos tres truchas! ¡Vamos a tener un buen almuerzo! ¡Y tú eres la mejor cocinando!"

La mujer sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de su esposo.

"Pero Hasmon, querido, el río estaba hecho un desastre anoche. Puede que hasta haya arrastrado la trampa."

"No te preocupes, Gertha. No lo creo. La até muy bien a un árbol. La cuerda no se rompería ni con mi machete."

Alcanzaron la orilla del río y bajaron hasta donde habían puesto la trampa.

"¡Mira, Gertha! ¡Te dije que la trampa seguiría aquí! –exclamó Hasmon, tirando de la trampa. Gritó, feliz, al ver la abundante captura-. ¡Dos truchas y un lucio! ¡Oh, mira su tamaño!"

Gertha se rio al ver cómo disfrutaba su esposo. Ya estaba planeando la receta. _Estarían muy bien cocinados al horno. Tengo que coger algo de orégano y albahaca para… Oh, dios, ¿qué es eso?_

La mujer forzó la mirada, sintiendo un escalofrío.

"Ah… Hasmon –llamó en voz baja-. Hasmon, querido…"

El hombre la miró, alarmándose al instante al ver la expresión de su esposa.

"¿Qué pasa, Gertha?"

Ella apuntó hacia un lugar concreto con un dedo tembloroso.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un cuerpo?"

El hombre se dio la vuelta y vio la razón de la intranquilidad de su esposa. Allí había un cuerpo tirado boca abajo a medio salir del agua, inmóvil.

La pareja se acercó intentando ver mejor. Hasmon se acuclilló y lo examinó.

"¿Está muerto?" –preguntó Gertha mientras Hasmon le buscaba el pulso.

"¡Es un elfo! –exclamó Hasmon al ver las delicadas orejas puntiagudas y el brillo que emanaba de la figura-. ¡Y sigue vivo!"

"¿Un elfo? ¿Qué hace un elfo tan cerca de nuestro pueblo? –balbuceó Gertha, impactada-. ¿Qué crees que le ha pasado?"

Ella también se arrodilló, recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo tembloroso. El elfo estaba empapado y cubierto de barro, con el largo cabello dorado lleno de suciedad. Hasmon le dio la vuelta hasta dejarlo boca arriba.

"¡Oh! –suspiró Gertha, mirando el rostro pálido-. ¡Qué hermoso! –le tocó una mejilla-. ¡Oh, señor! ¡Está tan frío! Con razón tiembla tanto."

Hasmon se quedó inmerso en sus pensamientos al ver el estado del pecho y la túnica del elfo. Vio las marcas de garras que seguían sangrando.

"Creo que ha tenido un encuentro con ese maldito tigre."

Gertha miró a su esposo con los ojos como platos.

"Oh, Hasmon, tenemos que llevarlo a casa. ¡No podemos dejarlo morir aquí!"

Hasmon asintió.

"Justo lo que estaba pensando. Ten" –le dio la cesta a su esposa y se quitó el abrigo. Envolvió al elfo con él y lo levantó en brazos. Entonces miró a Gertha, preocupado.

"¡Qué ligero es! ¡Es como si estuviera llevando a un niño!"

Gertha le apartó al elfo el pelo de la cara con cariño y miró sus ojos cerrados, maravillada por sus largas pestañas y las cejas elegantes. Su instinto maternal se disparó.

"No sé mucho de los elfos, pero creo que no tiene más de 2000 años. Todavía es un niño –Gertha besó al elfo en la frente y dijo-: Llevémoslo a casa, querido. Creo que por fin mi deseo de tener un hijo se ha cumplido."


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

"Aquí estamos. Entra, Tigre –Keldarion abrió la puerta de la habitación de Legolas y dejó entrar al animal. El tigre blanco lo hizo a regañadientes, gruñendo-. Lo sé, Tigre. Tú también quieres ir a buscar a Legolas –Keldarion se agachó y le rascó detrás de las orejas-. Pero la situación no está a tu favor. Los humanos podrían confundirte con la otra bestia y podrían matarte."

El príncipe volvió a enderezarse y añadió.

"Quédate aquí. Le pediré a alguien que te traiga comida. Encontraré a tu dueño y lo traeré de vuelta, lo prometo."

Tigre miró a Keldarion con ojos tristes y casi le hizo cambiar de opinión. Esa mirada lo tentó a dejarlo ir con ellos en la partida de búsqueda, pero sabía que no era seguro para él, así que antes de perder el control, salió rápidamente de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Keldarion y media patrulla de búsqueda habían vuelto al palacio hacía una hora. Tras darse cuenta de que estaban cerca del territorio de los hombres y que eso sería arriesgado para Tigre, el príncipe decidió enviar al animal a casa, pero éste no quería irse con los guardias , sino quedarse, así que no tuvo más remedio que llevarlo a casa él mismo; Tigre solo le hacía caso a él y a Legolas.

Nada más llegar, el rey lo había atiborrado a preguntas. Tras sacudir la cabeza, Keldarion le había dicho:

"No, padre. Todavía no hay signos de él. Creemos que cayó al río."

Thranduil se había asustado aún más.

"¿Que se ha caído al río?"

Keldarion le había asegurado rápidamente que volverían a la búsqueda nada más reabastecerse de provisiones y cambiar las monturas. No sabían cuánto les llevaría, así que tenían que ir preparados.

Sin tomar un solo descanso, el príncipe heredero salió otra vez al bosque con la partida de búsqueda, al galope.

xxxxxxxx

"¿Cómo va?"

Gertha miró a su marido cuando éste entró a la habitación.

"Sigue igual. Todavía está inconsciente, aunque ha parado de temblar."

Hasmon asintió. Le alivió saber que los ladrillos calientes que habían puesto entre las mantas habían funcionado. El hombre observó en silencio cómo su esposa lavaba la suciedad del pelo largo de la criatura. La cara del elfo ya estaba limpia, revelando la piel de alabastro.

También le habían quitado la ropa sucia y mojada y se habían quedado sin aliento cuando vieron la piedra brillante que llevaba atada al cuello.

"¿Qué clase de joya es? Parece una perla, pero ellas no brillan así."

"Tampoco es un diamante. Parece ser algo importante para él" –había dicho Hasmon.

Después de eso lo habían limpiado y envuelto en múltiples capas de sábanas y mantas. La mañana seguía siendo fría, especialmente para la pobre criatura que se había pasado toda la noche en el agua helada.

Al acabar de limpiarle el pelo, Gertha se levantó y recogió los paños.

"Empezaré a hacer la comida. Tiene que comer algo cuando despierte –entonces se inclinó y besó al elfo en la frente-. Tienes que despertar, ¿me oyes?"

Hasmon la sujetó del brazo cuando pasó a su lado.

"Gertha."

Ella lo miró, curiosa.

"¿Sí, amor?"

Hasmon suspiró. Tenía algo importante que aclararle a su esposa.

"Él no nos pertenece."

Gertha ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

Hasmon suspiró más fuerte.

"Me he fijado en cómo lo miras."

"¿Cómo?"

"Como si fuera nuestro hijo."

"¿Y qué? ¿Está mal?" –dijo Gertha, herida.

Inclinó la cabeza y se mordió el labio para no llorar. Hasmon la abrazó y le frotó la espalda.

"No quería herir tus sentimientos, mi amor, pero no puedo dejar que le cojas mucho cariño. Temo lo triste que vas a estar cuando tenga que irse."

Gertha se alejó de un empujón y lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

"¡Espero que nunca se vaya! ¡Es lo más parecido a un hijo que he tenido!" –dijo, empezando a llorar.

Hasmon la abrazó otra vez. Entendía bien los sentimientos de su esposa. Ella era estéril; no se había quedado embarazada tras veinte años de matrimonio y la vida de ambos había sido vacía sin un niño. Pero tenía que darse cuenta de que el elfo nunca sería suyo.

"No seas así, Gertha –le dijo-. Sabes que no puede quedarse con nosotros para siempre. Es un elfo y nosotros somos humanos. Tarde o temprano tendrá que volver con su gente."

Gertha lloró aún más fuerte, acercándose más al pecho de su esposo.

"Y piensa cómo debe estar sintiéndose su familia. Seguro que temen por él" –añadió Hasmon.

Gertha paró de llorar y miró a su esposo, para luego observar al elfo tendido en la cama. Su respiración era dificultosa, pero todavía se aferraba a la vida.

"Entiendo, Hasmon –secándose las lágrimas, forzó una sonrisa-. Debes tener hambre. Haré el pescado… y también un poco de sopa."

"Ve. Yo me quedaré con él" –le besó la mejilla antes de que se fuera a la cocina y luego ocupó el lugar de su esposa al lado de la cama. Hasmon observó dormir al elfo, esperando que despertara pronto.

xxxxxxxxxx

El hombre miró el cadáver de su hermano pequeño, furioso.

"¿Un elfo hizo esto? –taladró con la mirada a los que habían traído el cuerpo a casa-. ¿Y no lo matasteis?"

Uno de ellos habló.

"El elfo era demasiado rápido y bueno con sus armas."

"¡Pero vosotros erais más! ¡Dijisteis que estaba solo!"

"No nos atrevimos, Bregus. Estábamos en el territorio de los elfos, matarlo solo nos habría traído problemas. Además, no era un simple elfo, era un guerrero."

Bregus rugió de ira y golpeó una mesa.

"¡Ya tenemos problemas con un tigre y ahora los tenemos con un elfo! ¡Malditos sean! –entonces se giró hacia sus hombres. Como jefe del pueblo tenía el poder de darles órdenes para que cumplieran sus deseos-. Si os cruzáis con el elfo, traédmelo. ¡Lo mataré con mis propias manos!"

 **Comenten please :(**


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Legolas abrió los ojos. Cuando se le aclaró la vista, se quedó confundido. Estaba dentro de una extraña vivienda, pequeña pero acogedora, y no le era nada familiar. Una chimenea estaba encendida al otro lado de la habitación, y por la luz que entraba por la ventana dedujo que era por la tarde.

Al intentar moverse, se dio cuenta de que no podía. Tenía encima una montaña de mantas, formando una especie de capullo a su alrededor. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y entonces siseó. La cabeza le dolía muchísimo, como si le estuvieran dando martillazos. Cerró los ojos y rezó para que el dolor disminuyera, pero ahora que estaba consciente no hacía más que aumentar.

De pronto alguien entró en la habitación y se acercó a la cama. Una mano le tocó gentilmente la frente, mientras otra le acarició el pelo. Legolas abrió los ojos y vio la cara amable de una mujer.

"¡Estás despierto! ¡Oh, dios mío! –Gertha abrió los ojos como platos al ver los plateados del elfo-. ¡Hasmon! ¡Ven rápido! ¡Se ha despertado!"

Gertha le quitó varias mantas de encima y le dejó solo una.

"Tu temperatura ha vuelto a la normalidad, gracias a dios. Estabas casi congelado cuando te encontramos."

Legolas la observaba con cautela y, desde que pudo moverse, se sentó y retrocedió hasta que apoyó la espalda en el cabezal de la cama. Se puso aún más alerta cuando un hombre enorme entró en la habitación y se cubrió el cuerpo desnudo con la manta que tenía. Entonces preguntó, con la voz temblorosa.

"¿Qui… quiénes sois? ¿Dónde estoy?"

La mujer le sonrió.

"Soy Gertha. Y este es mi marido, Hasmon. Estás en nuestra casa."

Legolas se quedó aún más confundido. _¿Por qué estoy en la casa de unos humanos?_

"¿Cómo… llegué hasta aquí?"

El hombre se acercó y Legolas se las arregló para no estremecerse de miedo. _¡El hombre es enorme! Pero parece amable, como su esposa. Creo que no soy su prisionero._

"¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?" –preguntó el hombre gentilmente.

El príncipe parpadeó. _¿Qué pasó? ¿Recuerdo lo que pasó?_ Varias escenas le vinieron a la mente. Se acordó de un tigre… una lucha… un acantilado… el río… pero no le encontró sentido a nada.

"… El río…" –dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

"Eso es. Te encontramos en la orilla del río, inconsciente. Así que te trajimos con nosotros" –explicó el hombre.

Legolas lo miró, confuso. _¿Cómo acabé en un río?_

"¿Cómo te llamas, querido?" –preguntó Gertha.

El elfo se volvió hacia ella. Cada vez que se movía le dolía más la cabeza.

"Soy… me llamo… Les… err… Las –se obligó a callarse para pensar. _¿Por qué es tan difícil acordarme de mi nombre?_ Se frotó la frente, concentrándose mejor. _¡Legolas! ¡Eso es! ¡Ese es mi nombre!-_ Me llamo Legolas –dijo en voz baja, aliviado por algo tan trivial.

"¿Legolas? Qué nombre más bonito –Gertha sonrió-. ¿Qué te pasó, Legolas? Estabas a punto de morir cuando te encontramos."

El príncipe volvió a quedarse en silencio. Los detalles se le escapaban. Solo recordaba pequeñas imágenes inentendibles. Se esforzó más en recordar, cerrando los ojos e intentando ignorar el dolor que aumentaba con su perseverancia.

"No estoy… muy seguro… pero…" –se sujetó la cabeza y gimió cuando la agonía se volvió insoportable.

"Oh, pobre –dijo Gertha, apartándole algunos mechones de pelo de la cara-. Paremos por ahora. Solo descansa. Te tiene que doler mucho la cabeza."

"Mi esposa tiene razón. No te fuerces. Lo recordarás cuando menos te lo esperes" –añadió Hasmon al ver lo pálido que se había quedado.

"¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Gertha-. Seguro que sí. Te he hecho un poco de sopa."

Legolas la vio salir de la habitación, extrañado por su amabilidad. Hasmon hurgó en el armario hasta que encontró una camisa y unos leggings y se los trajo.

"Puede que te queden un poco grandes, pero al menos estarás cómodo. Mi esposa está a medio arreglar tus ropas. Estaban sucias y rotas."

Legolas cogió la ropa y le dio las gracias. No sabía muy bien qué hacer después, pero entonces Gertha volvió con una bandeja. La dejó en la cama y vio que tenía un cuenco de sopa y un vaso de zumo de frutas. La sopa olía tan bien que le hizo darse cuenta de que en realidad se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero miró la sopa con desconfianza.

"No te preocupes. Es una sopa de champiñones. Sé que los elfos no comen carne" –dijo Gertha.

Legolas sonrió y cogió el cuenco. Para su horror, le temblaba tanto la mano que no podía manejar la cuchara. De lo avergonzado que estaba, dejó la sopa otra vez en la bandeja, pero sin decir nada, Gertha la cogió y empezó a alimentarlo como haría con su propio hijo.

Hasmon observaba la escena con una extraña mezcla de emociones. Por un lado estaba contento de que Gertha tuviera alguien a quien cuidar de esa forma, pero al mismo tiempo le asustaba el futuro. _¿Qué pasará cuando Legolas se vaya? ¿Podrá soportarlo? ¿Nos equivocamos al traerlo? No parece un elfo normal. Hay algo más, pero no sé el qué._

Después de comer, Legolas se vistió con la ropa que le había dado Hasmon y se quedó dormido al instante, exhausto.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sin Legolas saberlo, su hermano Keldarion y otros elfos de Mirkwood lo buscaban por todas partes. Por el bosque… en la orilla del río… Pero no encontraban señales suyas por ningún lado, exceptuando las huellas de varios humanos cerca de unas trampas de peces. Siguieron buscando más lejos, sin saber que estaban más cerca de lo que creían del príncipe desaparecido.

xxxxxxxxxx

"¡Mi señor! ¡Perdonadme, pero Tigre se ha escapado!" –reportó un sirviente, arrodillándose delante de Thranduil, temeroso.

"¡¿Qué?! –el rey estuvo a punto de saltar de su asiento-. ¿Cuándo?"

"Abrí la puerta de la habitación del príncipe Legolas para darle la comida a Tigre, ¡pero de repente me empujó y salió corriendo! No se me ocurrió que pudiera escaparse de esa manera, si no habría tenido más cuidado."

Thranduil suspiró.

"El animal debe estar preocupado por Legolas y decidió ir a buscarlo. No puede esperar más –el rey dio un puñetazo en el reposabrazos, frustrado-. ¡Y yo tampoco! ¡Guardias!"

Thranduil les ordenó a los guardias que siguieran al tigre.

"Traedlo si podéis. Mantenedlo a salvo. No quiero que Legolas vuelva y se encuentre a su mascota herida."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

El hombre avanzó hacia la casa del jefe. Después de tocar entró sin esperar respuesta.

"¡Bregus! ¡No vas a creer esto!"

Bregus apartó la mirada de la espada que estaba afilando. El día anterior habían traído a su hermano y lo había enterrado esa mañana debajo de un roble. Después de eso, el hombre juró venganza.

"¿Qué pasa, Darco? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma."

"No. Mejor aún. ¡He visto al elfo!"

"¿Cómo has dicho?" –Bregus se levantó, clavando la espada en el suelo.

"El elfo que mató a tu hermano. ¡Lo he visto!"

"¿Dónde?"

"¿Recuerdas a ese hombre llamado Hasmon que vive a las afueras, dentro del bosque?"

"Hasmon. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ¡Él es la razón por la que tengo esto! –gruñó Bregus, señalándose el ojo izquierdo cubierto por un parche. El incidente había ocurrido hacía unos quince años. No recordaba muy bien la causa de la pelea. Algo sobre Hasmon protegiendo la virtud de una chica. _Ah, sí. Me estaba divirtiendo con esa puta de la taberna cuando Hasmon llegó corriendo y me golpeó en el ojo. ¡Qué suerte tuvo de que fuera demasiado joven como para luchar, porque si no le habría matado!_ -. ¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Fui a su propiedad anoche para intentar robarle uno de sus muchos pollos. Son tan gordos, no sé con qué los alimenta…"

"¡Darco, vete al punto!"

"Bien, err… Estaba cansado cuando llegué a casa. Me levanté temprano…"

"¡Idiota! –Bregus levantó su espada-. ¡Lleva a algunos hombres a casa de Hasmon y tráeme al elfo!"

"¿Ahora?"

"¡Claro que ahora! –gritó Bregus, impaciente. Mientras Darco salía corriendo por la puerta, hizo crujir sus nudillos, con un brillo peligroso en los ojos-. La venganza es dulce. Pero nunca pensé en conseguirla tan pronto. Vengaré tu muerte, Brutus. ¡Eso tenlo por seguro!"

 **¡Gracias por comentar! Por cierto, aprovecho para decirles que tengo cuenta en wattpad. Tengo el mismo nombre allí, Eysira Laenya. Aviso porque suelo actualizar antes allí :) ¡Besitos!**


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

El magnífico tigre blanco corría por el bosque, aprovechando sus agudos sentidos y siguiendo su intuición. A veces se detenía y emitía un rugido, esperando la respuesta de su amo, pero cuando nadie le contestaba volvía a moverse. No se detendría hasta encontrarlo.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas estaba sentado en silencio en el borde de la cama, mientras Gertha le desenredaba el cabello.

"Tienes un pelo muy bonito, Legolas. Es tan suave…" –murmuró mientras deslizaba el cepillo por los mechones dorados con suavidad.

Legolas sonrió ligeramente al oír eso, pero sin presumir. Ahora mismo le importaba poco su apariencia, sobre todo al tener en cuenta que no conocía ni su propia identidad. Quería recordar, pero solo se acordaba de que un tigre blanco lo había empujado por un acantilado.

Estaba vestido con la camisa vieja de Hasmon, la cual le quedaba bastante grande. La tela era más gruesa que la de la ropa que llevaba cuando lo encontraron, pero era cómoda. Eran los pantalones los que resultaban ser un problema. Tuvo que atarse un trozo largo de tela a la cintura para que no se le cayeran.

"Nunca he visto a nadie tan hermoso como tú. Ni siquiera los jóvenes más guapos del pueblo pueden compararse a ti" –continuó Gertha.

"¿A qué distancia está?" –preguntó Legolas de repente.

"Oh, a unas tres leguas –dijo Gertha, todavía maravillada por su voz-. Mi marido y yo llevamos viviendo aquí solos casi veinte años."

"¿Y por qué tan lejos?"

"No es que queramos aislarnos, pero Hasmon no puede ni ver a varios de los aldeanos, sobre todo al jefe, Bregus. Tuvieron alguna pelea hace tiempo –entonces le contó a Legolas cómo Bregus controlaba a la gente del pueblo-. Es muy estricto, a veces bastante cruel para conseguir lo que quiere."

"¿Entonces por qué lo eligieron como jefe?"

"No lo elegimos. Se nombró a sí mismo. El jefe anterior murió misteriosamente –Gertha suspiró-. De todas formas Hasmon y yo llevamos un tiempo preocupados. Hemos oído algo de un tigre que mata cazadores en el bosque, así que no vamos mucho al pueblo. Quién sabe en qué problemas podríamos meternos. Fue pura suerte que ayer nos atreviéramos a ir al bosque, si no, no te habríamos encontrado."

Legolas se giró hacia ella y sonrió.

"No, lo que fue una suerte es que resultarais ser tan amables. Cualquier otro me habría dejado morir allí."

Gertha se rio, avergonzada.

"Qué buen chico eres –dijo justo cuando acabó de trenzarle el pelo-. Te queda genial, pero te verías aún mejor después de coger aire fresco. ¿Qué te parece un pequeño paseo?"

Legolas asintió y dejó que Gertha lo tomara de la mano para conducirlo al exterior soleado. Respiró hondo nada más salir, sintiéndose mejor al instante. Miró a los árboles, los escuchó y sonrió al comprender lo que susurraban. _Legolas Greenleaf. Alma del bosque. Legolas Greenleaf…_ Cerró los ojos y escuchó los susurros cariñosos. Hasmon, que atendía una parcela llena de repollos, dejó su herramienta y se acercó.

"¿Qué ocurre, chico?"

Legolas abrió los ojos y se giró hacia él.

"Los árboles me conocen."

Entonces se acercó al árbol más cercano, apoyó la mano en su tronco y recibió la energía que emanaba de él. La pareja observó, asombrada, cómo las hojas se movían, creando sonidos místicos a su alrededor.

La sensación que había tenido Hasmon de que Legolas era más de lo que parecía se intensificó. Estaba seguro de que pronto iba a pasar algo. Y qué razón tenía.

De repente, Legolas salió de su mundo particular y volvió a prestar atención a su entorno, alarmado. Se alejó un paso del árbol y miró hacia el pueblo.

"¿Qué ocurre, querido? ¿Te duele algo?" –preguntó Gertha, preocupada. Pero entonces ella también lo oyó. Cascos de caballos. Un grupo de unos veinte hombres cabalgaba hacia allí.

"Gertha, llévalo adentro" –ordenó Hasmon.

"¿Hasmon? ¿Qué…?"

"¡Mete a Legolas en casa! ¡Ahora!"

Gertha no dijo nada más, cogió la mano del príncipe y lo llevó hacia la casa. Legolas la siguió sin protestar, pero estaba preocupado de que Hasmon se enfrentara él solo a los hombres. Había escuchado avisos y susurros de los árboles y sabía que venían a por él… debido a algo que no recordaba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keldarion miró el río, intranquilo, y se llevó una mano al corazón involuntariamente. Sabía que su hermano estaba vivo. Lo sabría si hubiera muerto. Pero estaba seguro de que le había pasado algo horrible y lo peor es que no sabía dónde estaba. _¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo si no sé dónde está?_

"¿Su alteza?" –Linden se le acercó y Keldarion se volvió hacia él.

"¿Estáis listos para seguir?"

"Sí, su alteza. Hemos descansado y ya podemos continuar con la búsqueda. ¿Doy la orden de seguir avanzando?"

Keldarion se lo pensó por un momento.

"No, no vamos a alejarnos más."

Linden se quedó perplejo.

"¿Su alteza?"

"Ya hemos recorrido muchas leguas y deberíamos haberlo encontrado ya. El río se ha calmado, así que no puede estar más lejos. No, creo que nos hemos perdido algo río arriba. Reúne a los soldados, Linden. Vamos a volver y no debemos perdernos ninguna pista. Tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que las huellas desaparezcan."


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

"¿Qué haces aquí con todos estos hombres, Darco? ¿Te sientes tan inseguro en el bosque que tienes que traer guardaespaldas?" –Hasmon estaba delante de todos ellos, impidiendo que entraran a la casa.

Darco sonrió de forma siniestra.

"Sabes a lo que venimos, Hasmon. ¡Enséñanoslo!"

"No sé de qué me hablas."

"Oh, claro que lo sabes. El elfo, Hasmon. ¡Llámalo para que salga o entraremos nosotros mismos a por él!"

"¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Tendrás que pasar encima de mí! –Hasmon se alarmó al saber por qué habían venido. _¿Cómo se enteraron de que Legolas estaba aquí?_ -. ¡Déjalo, Darco! ¡No te ha hecho nada!"

"Te equivocas. ¡Ese elfo es un asesino! ¡Mató a Brutus, el hermano de Bregus! ¡Y debe ser castigado por ello!"

Legolas se quedó atónito. _¿Un asesino? ¿Soy un asesino? ¿De verdad he matado a un hombre?_ Se miró los elegantes dedos. _¿Son éstas las manos de un asesino?_

Entonces levantó la cabeza, asustado, cuando Darco y sus hombres empezaron a golpear a Hasmon para entrar en la casa a la fuerza. Hasmon balanceó lo puños intentando mantenerlos a raya. Gertha gritó de miedo cuando vio caer a su marido debido a un golpe en la cabeza y se le acercó corriendo. Lo apoyó en su regazo, sollozando.

"¡Por favor, no lo hagáis! ¡Dejadlo! ¡Marchaos, por favor!"

Legolas cogió lo que tenía más cerca, que resultó ser una barra de hierro y la balanceó, golpeando a los intrusos para defenderse. Pero los hombres eran demasiados y él todavía estaba recuperándose. Seguía débil después de haber caído al río, y los hombres lo atacaban con garrotes y sus puños con la intención de someterlo.

Finalmente, Legolas cayó al suelo tras un golpe en la cabeza. Lo habían golpeado con una de las botellas vacías de Gertha. Allí se quedó, repentinamente sin fuerzas, mientras le ataban las manos al frente y lo ponían en pie de un tirón.

Los hombres lo sacaron al exterior, tirando con rudeza de la cuerda que le inutilizaba las manos. Al pasar al lado de Gertha y su esposo, ella lo miró, aterrorizada.

"¿A dónde lo lleváis? ¡Por favor, no le hagáis daño! ¡Legolas! ¡Legolas!"

Legolas miró a la mujer con un nudo en la garganta. A pesar de la sangre que goteaba de la herida en su cabeza y que le emborronaba la visión, pudo distinguir el cuerpo inconsciente de Hasmon en los brazos de Gertha. Esperaba que no estuviera gravemente herido.

Permaneció de pie en silencio mientras ataban el otro extremo de la cuerda a la silla del caballo de Darco. El elfo sabía perfectamente qué iba a pasar; le harían correr detrás de los caballos hasta llegar al pueblo. Estaba preocupado porque ni siquiera llevaba zapatos, pero no dejaría que esos hombres notaran su miedo, así que levantó la barbilla y clavó sus ojos plateados en Darco.

El hombre no le hizo caso, le dio la espalda, se montó en su caballo y dio la señal para volver a la aldea. Sus hombres lo siguieron, riéndose e insultando al elfo que casi no podía mantener el ritmo de los caballos.

Todavía se podían oír los sollozos de Gertha, mezclándose con el sonido de los árboles que se mecían al viento…

xxxxxxxxxxx

Thranduil entró en la habitación de su hijo más joven. Legolas llevaba desaparecido tres días y casi no podía soportar las ganas de volver a verlo sano y salvo. Estaba ansioso. Sabía que había ocurrido algo muy malo y se maldijo por no poder hacer nada más que rezar y esperar a que su hijo volviera a casa.

Sentado en la cama del príncipe, cogió una de las almohadas y la abrazó, inhalando el débil aroma que quedaba en la tela. _Vuelve a casa, hijo. Vuelve a casa…_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas cayó de rodillas, exhausto, en medio del pueblo. Tenía los pies ensangrentados y sus rodillas no estaban mucho mejor después de haberse caído varias veces. También le sangraban las muñecas, con las manos insensibles e hinchadas por los tirones. Sentía como si le hubieran desencajado los brazos. Los hombres le habían hecho correr todo el camino y al principio consiguió mantener el ritmo gracias a su resistencia élfica, pero tras una legua se le empezaron a debilitar las piernas y veía manchas negras flotando delante de él.

La primera vez que se cayó, los hombres no se detuvieron y lo arrastraron. Fue gracias a su propia fuerza que pudo volver a ponerse en pie y continuar con el viaje agonizante.

Arrodillado en el suelo, Legolas miró a su alrededor, ansioso. Los hombres desmontaron y lo rodearon, eliminando cualquier posible ruta de escape. Mientras tanto, los otros pueblerinos observaban al elfo con fascinación, murmurando entre ellos.

"¡Un elfo en nuestro pueblo! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

"Dijeron que fue él quien mató a Brutus."

"¡Pobre criatura!"

"¿Pobre criatura? ¡Pobres de nosotros! ¡Si lo liberan nos matará a todos!"

"¿Qué hará Bregus con él?"

"Seguro que estamos a punto de averiguarlo. Aquí está."

El jefe del pueblo se acercó desde su casa, con aire arrogante. Acercó su nariz a la cara del elfo y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa burlesca.

"¡Un elfo asesino! –escupió-. Uno que no necesitamos. Eres tan molesto como esa bestia que anda suelta. ¡Traedlo adentro! Quiero interrogarlo primero… y divertirme un poco."

Bregus se dio la vuelta y se dirigió otra vez hacia su casa, seguro de que sus hombres seguirían sus órdenes. Sujetaron a Legolas por los brazos, tiraron de él hasta ponerlo en pie y lo empujaron hacia su destino. Una vez dentro, lo forzaron a arrodillarse delante del hombre. Bregus se acercó, observándolo fijamente, y sin previo aviso levantó el puño y golpeó a Legolas en la mejilla izquierda. La cabeza del príncipe se giró hacia un lado de la fuerza del golpe y algo de sangre le goteó de los labios. Legolas se enderezó lentamente y lo miró.

"¡Eso es por matar a mi hermano!"

"No recuerdo haber hecho eso" –dijo Legolas, intentando recordar. Se acordaba de que se había enfrentado a algunos hombres en el bosque, pero nada más. Lo que había pasado después era un misterio para él.

"¡No me mientas! –gritó Bregus. Se acuclilló y sujetó a Legolas por la barbilla, forzándolo a que lo mirara a sus ojos inyectados en sangre-. ¡Dime a la cara cómo mataste a mi hermano!"

"¡No… me acuerdo!" –estalló Legolas.

"¡Argh! –Bregus se enderezó de golpe y empezó a darle patadas en el abdomen.

Legolas intentó protegerse de los golpes con las manos, pero al final lo único que pudo hacer fue hacerse una bola y gemir de agonía. A través de su visión borrosa, vio cómo Bregus se quitaba su cinturón tachonado.

"¡Vas a admitir tu crimen, elfo! ¡No te vas a librar! ¡Vas a pagar!"

"Lo siento si de verdad maté a tu hermano. Pero no recuerdo…"

"¿Que lo sientes? ¡Lamentarlo no lo traerá de vuelta! Como dije, vas a pagar…"

Bregus levantó el cinto y lo golpeó en la espalda. Si a Legolas le quedara fuerza para gritar lo habría hecho. El dolor era tan grande que pensó que iba a morir, y curiosamente, un antiguo recuerdo le vino a la mente. Estaba colgando del techo, encadenado en una oscura mazmorra y también vio el hermoso rostro de una mujer, pero era una cara que odiaba. Y luego solo vio la oscuridad.

Sin saberlo, antes de perder el conocimiento, se le escapó una palabra.

"Kel…"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kel…"

Keldarion se enderezó de golpe sobre su caballo. _¿Qué acabo de oír? ¿De dónde vino?_ Miró a su alrededor, forzando su oído al máximo, pero no volvió a escuchar nada.

"¿Su alteza? ¿Qué ocurre?" –preguntó Linden, al ver al príncipe tan agitado.

Keldarion sacudió la cabeza suavemente.

"No lo sé, Linden. A lo mejor no ha sido nada, pero juraría que acabo de escuchar la voz de Legolas."

Linden asintió, conociendo de sobra el estrecho lazo que unía a los dos hermanos.

"Puede que estemos en el camino correcto, entonces. Seguro que nos estamos acercando."

"Espero que tengas razón. Sigamos."

xxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto, un magnífico tigre blanco se acercaba rápidamente al pueblo de los hombres…


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Era mediodía del día siguiente cuando Legolas recuperó la consciencia. Abandonó el olvido sin sueños y se metió de lleno en una nueva pesadilla. El príncipe se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, con las extremidades extendidas y atadas a varias estacas. Estaba desnudo hasta la cintura y el sol le daba de lleno. Entrando en pánico, se retorció intentando liberarse, pero sin resultado.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a los pueblerinos a su alrededor, observando su cuerpo vulnerable con fascinación. Legolas no pudo evitar sentirse humillado.

"¡Soltadme! –gritó-. ¡Exijo que me soltéis!"

Entonces Bregus apareció en su campo de visión.

"Tsk, tsk. Qué demandante –el hombre lo miraba con aires de superioridad-. Eres un asesino que está a punto de ser castigado por su crimen. No tienes derecho a pedir la libertad."

"¡Al menos tengo derecho a un juicio!"

"Este no es el lugar de tu gente, elfo. Un juicio no hará ninguna diferencia. Seguirías siendo culpable –entonces Bregus se giró hacia los demás-. ¡Este elfo mató a mi hermano! Así que tenemos que enseñarle una lección –hizo una pausa para aumentar el drama-. ¡Será lapidado hasta la muerte!"

Legolas abrió los ojos como platos mientras los hombres empezaban a murmurar. _¿Lapidado hasta la muerte? ¿Está loco este hombre?_

"¡Bregus, no puedes hacer eso!" –gritó Legolas, intentando liberarse una vez más.

"¡Oh, claro que puedo! Soy el jefe de este pueblo. ¡Mi palabra es la ley! –Bregus le ordenó a la gente que cogiera toda piedra que encontraran mientras él daba vueltas alrededor del elfo indefenso. Luego se puso en cuclillas cerca de la cabeza de Legolas y agarró un mechón de su pelo-. Vengaré hoy la muerte de mi hermano. ¡Te enviaré con él para que pueda divertirse con cada trozo de ti! –entonces sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo enseñó-. ¿Reconoces esto?"

Legolas vio la piedra brillante sujeta a una cadena de plata. No recordaba qué significaba para él, pero sabía que era muy importante. Una parte de su alma.

"¡Devuélvemela!"

Bregus se rio.

"Vas a morir, elfo. No la necesitarás. ¡Será una magnífica joya para mi esposa!"

Tras enderezarse, Bregus se enfrentó a la multitud. Algunos estaban bastante emocionados, al ver con retorcido placer al ser etéreo herido e indefenso, pero otros parecían inseguros. Odiaban a Bregus, pero desobedecer sus órdenes podría causarles problemas más tarde. Todos esperaban su señal para mandar al elfo a su tumba…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

El gran tigre blanco estaba agazapado tras unos arbustos, escaneando con la mirada la zona que tenía delante. Sus agudos ojos observaban a la multitud de humanos, pero otra cosa despertó sus sentidos. Estaba cerca de su objetivo…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aguanta, Gertha. Aguanta. Ya casi llegamos" –le dijo Hasmon a su esposa.

Gertha se sujetó mejor de la cintura de su esposo, intentando no caerse del caballo que galopaba a toda prisa. Hasmon nunca montaba tan rápido.

Desde que el hombre despertó quiso montar al instante hasta el pueblo, pero se balanceaba tanto que tuvo que esperar un rato hasta equilibrarse y tomarse a regañadientes algo de medicina que le dio Gertha. Hasmon quería ir solo, pero Gertha insistió en ir con él.

"¡Se han llevado a mi hijo! ¡No voy a quedarme aquí mordiéndome las uñas!"

Y así, marido y mujer cabalgaron juntos en el único caballo que tenían. Una yegua que había visto mejores años, pero que todavía se movía deprisa si la situación lo requería.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keldarion detuvo a la tropa cuando sus agudos sentidos captaron algo. Linden se acercó.

"Yo también lo siento, alteza. ¿Qué crees que es?"

El príncipe levantó una mano para que el comandante permaneciera alerta, pues alguien se acercaba. Habían llegado a la trampa de peces hacía media hora, y después de examinar las huellas de humanos decidieron seguirlas. Éstas habían llevado a los elfos del Bosque Negro hasta una pequeña casa en el bosque, pero estaba vacía. No había ni rastro de sus habitantes, pero había un montón de huellas de caballos y parecían recientes, probablemente de la noche anterior.

Al final decidieron seguirlas. Keldarion no sabía si llegarían hasta donde estaba Legolas, pero estaba seguro de que encontrarían algo tarde o temprano.

El desconocido apareció entonces ante sus ojos, montando un caballo a través del bosque.

"¡Gandalf!" –Keldarion se quedó sin aliento.

El mago se quedó igual de sorprendido al ver a los elfos.

"¿Keldarion? Qué reunión más imprevista. ¿Qué os ha traído a territorio humano?"

"Legolas ha desaparecido" –Keldarion le contó todo lo que había pasado.

Gandalf permanecía pensativo mientras lo escuchaba, y luego habló.

"Acabo de volver de Rivendel. El tigre malvado no llegó hasta allí, así que creo que sigue vagando entre el Bosque Negro y el pueblo. He venido a advertir a la gente, pero no me había esperado todo esto –suspiró antes de continuar-. ¿Estás seguro de que tu hermano está por aquí?"

"La verdad es que no estamos seguros de nada, Gandalf. Pero decidimos ir a mirar al pueblo, por si acaso."

"Entonces iré con vosotros."

Los elfos y el mago continuaron su camino, pero Keldarion no podía evitar sentir que ya era demasiado tarde… a pesar de no saber por qué.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas gruñó de dolor cuando la primera piedra lo golpeó en la frente. La siguiente cayó en su mejilla, y luego otra y otra y muchas más. Caían como la lluvia, golpeándolo en todas partes, pero el príncipe no podía protegerse. Intentaba doblar sus extremidades para usarlas como escudo, pero estaba completamente expuesto ante el cruel castigo.

"…Parad… Por favor, más no… Por los Valar, parad…" –Legolas no era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. Lo único que quería hacer era gritar de agonía, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. Oía el ruido que hacía la multitud emocionada; las risas, las burlas, los gritos de locura. Los seres humanos estaban inmersos en un frenesí, golpeándolo con piedras de todos los tamaños. Disfrutaban verlo indefenso y desvaneciéndose lentamente.

La sangre fluía de sus muchos cortes, resbalando por su cuerpo y cubriendo la tierra de rojo. Oyó las voces lejanas de Hasmon y Gertha, llorando y pidiéndole a la gente que detuvieran esa crueldad.

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Legolas, mojándole las mejillas sucias. Se emocionó al ver la bondad y la empatía de la pareja, pero sabía que ni ellos serían capaces de hacer nada. Se dejó sucumbir al dolor, dejándose morir… pero volvió de golpe a la conciencia cuando un rugido feroz resonó en la plaza.

La multitud gritó de terror y se apartaron a toda prisa cuando un enorme tigre blanco saltó a la plaza desde detrás de unos arbustos. El animal rugió, furioso, haciendo que los aldeanos se asustaran y corrieran a esconderse. Hasmon sujetó la mano de Gertha e intentó alejarla de la bestia, pero ella se resistió.

"¡Hasmon, mira! –Gertha señaló al tigre que se acercaba al elfo-. ¡El tigre va a matar a Legolas!"

Pero Hasmon no pudo creerlo cuando vio, asombrado, que el tigre se agachaba y empujaba suavemente la cabeza de Legolas. Pero el elfo no se movió, muerto o inconsciente. La bestia empezó a lamerle la mejilla ensangrentada mientras gruñía, como si intentara despertarlo.

Los aldeanos habían vuelto a acercarse, cautelosos. Estaban armados con más piedras y ahora empezaron a lanzarlas contra la bestia. El tigre rugió, ahora de dolor e ira, pero se colocó estoicamente sobre Legolas, protegiéndolo lo mejor que podía de los proyectiles. El príncipe ignoraba lo que ocurría, pues se había desmayado desde que vio acercarse al feroz tigre. No era consciente de la locura que había a su alrededor. Ni siquiera escuchó el sonido de cascos de caballos que se acercaban desde el bosque…

 **AegisVi: Gracias por comentar siempre. ¡Besitos! Como tú dices, y los desastres que le quedan... pero bueno, si no no tendríamos historias XD**

 **LilyCR: 'Legolas el Piñata'. Me mataste de la risa jajajajaja Ya veremos qué será de ese maldito, probablemente reciba su merecido. Por cierto, tu penúltimo review fue inmenso :) Me encanta, es el más largo que he tenido. ¡Un abrazo!**


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Gandalf y la tropa de elfos se quedaron observando el caos, atónitos. Los aldeanos tiraban piedras a algo que estaba en medio de la plaza y algunos hombres llevaban arcos y flechas.

"¡Matad a la bestia! ¡Matadla!" –gritaba Bregus, agitando los brazos de frustración.

Keldarion y los demás desmontaron rápidamente, intentando comprender la situación. Entonces oyeron el rugido de un tigre. _¿El tigre salvaje está atacando el pueblo?_ De repente un hombre y una mujer se acercaron a ellos al ver al mago.

"¡Gandalf! ¡Gracias a dios que has venido! –gritó la mujer-. ¡Haz que paren, por favor!"

Gandalf la sujetó por los hombros.

"Cálmate, Gertha. ¿Qué está pasando?"

Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas mientras hablaba.

"¡Están castigando a mi hijo! ¡Bregus lo ha sentenciado a morir lapidado!"

"¿Tu hijo?" –Gandalf miró a Hasmon, pidiéndole una explicación. Hasta donde él sabía, la pareja nunca había tenido hijos.

"Lo encontramos en la orilla del río hace dos días. Los hombres de Bregus se lo llevaron de casa ayer diciendo que el elfo había matado a su hermano, Brutus" –respondió Hasmon.

Keldarion palideció.

"¿Elfo? –tras sacar la espada, el príncipe se precipitó hacia el centro de la plaza y lo que vio allí casi le hizo derrumbarse sobre sus rodillas-. ¡Legolas! –el tigre rugió al ver a Keldarion-. ¿Tigre?"

Ignorando la lluvia de rocas, Keldarion se apresuró hacia su hermano y su mascota.

"¡Su alteza!" –gritó Linden, horrorizado al ver cómo el príncipe se lanzaba a la refriega.

El comandante ordenó rápidamente a los soldados que prepararan sus arcos y flechas. Éstos se apresuraron y pronto estaban listos para disparar. Fue entonces cuando los aldeanos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los elfos y pararon de lanzar piedras, asustados.

Bregus también estaba bastante intimidado, a pesar de que no lo demostraba.

"¡Marchaos de aquí, elfos! ¡Este es mi pueblo y mi problema, no el vuestro!"

Al oír eso, el rostro Keldarion se volvió inexpresivo. Se enderezó con suavidad, sujetó su espada con más fuerza y se acercó al hombre. Cuando empezaba a levantar el arma para acabar con Bregus, Gandalf lo llamó.

"¡Keldarion! ¡Espera un momento!"

El príncipe se detuvo, aunque siguió taladrando al hombre acobardado con la mirada. Bregus se daba cuenta de lo furioso que estaba el elfo, pues las venas le latían en el cuello visiblemente. Keldarion miró a Gandalf y luego bajó su espada. Su voz fue un mero susurro, pero Bregus pudo oírlo claramente.

"Me encargaré de ti después. Te arrepentirás de haber nacido."

Entonces se dio la vuelta y se apresuró hasta su hermano. Gertha y Hasmon lo estaban liberando de sus ataduras, y tras arrodillarse, el príncipe heredero abrazó a Legolas, observando asustado la cantidad de sangre que empezaba a manchar su propia ropa.

"¿Legolas? Respóndeme, por favor."

Pero Legolas no reaccionó. Tenía los ojos cerrados y eso era mala señal. Le sangraba la nariz y la boca, así como muchas otras partes de su cuerpo. Gandalf se arrodilló a su lado.

"Tenemos que tratar sus heridas rápidamente –de repente el mago se quedó congelado al ver el cuello de Legolas. Se puso en pie y se acercó a Bregus amenazadoramente-. ¡Devuélvela!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"La cadena plateada y la piedra brillante. ¡Sé que la tienes y la quiero de vuelta!"

Bregus sacó la cadena de su bolsillo y se la entregó a regañadientes. Keldarion ya se había levantado con Legolas en brazos, tras haberlo envuelto en su propia capa. Hasmon sugirió que lo llevaran a su casa para curarlo.

Los humanos los observaron irse en silencio. Keldarion se apresuró hacia su caballo, con su preciosa carga a salvo y sin dejar de murmurar palabras tranquilizadoras en élfico. Se montó con elegancia, colocó a su hermano delante de él y envolvió un brazo a su alrededor.

"Aguanta, hermano pequeño. No vas a morir. No esta vez –Keldarion miró a Tigre, que estaba cerca de ellos-. ¿Tigre? ¿Puedes seguirnos el ritmo? –el animal herido gruñó, y por una vez Keldarion pudo entenderlo-. Sé que no quieres alejarte de Legolas, pero si estás malherido puedo pedir un carro para ti… -Tigre rugió, molesto, y Keldarion sonrió-. Supongo que no hace falta."

Entonces el príncipe clavó los talones en los costados de su caballo y éste se alzó sobre sus patas traseras momentáneamente. Keldarion taladró con la mirada a Bregus y los aldeanos, mostrando su porte real. Los humanos no pudieron evitar asustarse y Bregus rezó para que la tierra se lo tragara. Tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos, el caballo volvió a apoyarse en sus cuatro patas y aceleró, seguido por los guerreros élficos. Hasmon y Gertha los observaban, boquiabiertos.

"Gandalf, ¿conoces a Legolas?" –preguntó el hombre.

"Sí, de toda la vida. Yo estaba allí el día que nació."

"¿Quién es, en realidad? –preguntó Hasmon otra vez-. ¿Y quién es ese elfo que monta con él?"

Gandalf se giró hacia la pareja, que montaba a su lado.

"Ese, Hasmon, es Keldarion, el príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro y el hermano mayor del príncipe Legolas. Son los hijos de Thranduil, el rey."

"¿Príncipe…? ¿Legolas es… un príncipe élfico?" –susurró Gertha con incredulidad.

Gandalf elevó las cejas.

"Legolas suele ser así. No le gusta alardear sobre eso y ya veo que no dijo nada sobre su identidad."

"Bueno, en realidad, Legolas ha perdido parte de su memoria. Recuerda su nombre, pero nada más. Estaba a punto de morir de graves heridas cuando lo encontramos –dijo Hasmon-. Sabía que Legolas era especial, ¡pero nunca me imaginé que fuera un príncipe!"

"Y pensar que lo habíamos adoptado… mi hijo es un príncipe. ¡Qué tonta he sido!" –exclamó Gertha.

Pero Hasmon pudo notar la tristeza en su tono de voz. Su fantasía de tener un hijo se había acabado.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras Keldarion sostenía a su hermano delante de él, recordaba las numerosas ocasiones en las que había tenido que ir al rescate de Legolas como ahora. Hubo una vez en la que el príncipe se había roto las piernas al saltar del tejado del palacio. Legolas solo era un elfling lleno de curiosidad en ese momento y quería saber si podía volar como las águilas.

Y luego estuvo aquella vez en la que se había perdido en las mazmorras tras bajar él solo. Cuando lo encontraron, después de una semana entera solo y en la oscuridad, el elfling estaba muy débil y hambriento.

Hacía cinco años, cuando le regalaron a Tigre, el príncipe había sido víctima de una trampa y fue secuestrado por enanos. Keldarion sacudió la cabeza al ver su predisposición a los problemas, pues éstos lo seguían a donde quiera que iba… o más bien, él se buscaba los problemas por sí mismo.

"Te voy a dar una charla por preocuparme así hasta que te duelan las orejas, ¿me oyes? –gruñó Keldarion, a pesar de que Legolas no podía oírle-. ¡Así que será mejor que no te mueras!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keldarion se frotó el cuello tenso, pues empezaba a sentirse exhausto tras varios días buscando a Legolas. Ahora, en medio de la noche, seguía despierto para vigilar a su hermano, que seguía inconsciente. Pero Legolas ya respiraba mejor después de detener la hemorragia masiva, e incluso algunos cortes y golpes ya se estaban cerrando. Habían tratado sus heridas con la piedra manyan, sumergiéndola en un recipiente de agua.

Hasmon y su esposa vieron asombrados cómo la piedra brillante volvía el agua de un color azul translúcido, pues nunca habían visto una magia como esa. Keldarion les había pedido que atendieran las heridas de Tigre con el agua y estaban nerviosos al principio, temiendo que los atacara al acercarse, pero el animal permaneció tranquilo durante todo el tratamiento, tumbado sobre su estómago y observando a su dueño que seguía inmóvil en la cama.

"Estás cansado, Kel. ¿Por qué no vas a tomar un poco de aire fresco?" -sugirió Gandalf cuando entró silenciosamente y vio el cansancio en el rostro del príncipe.

Keldarion lo miró y sonrió débilmente.

"No puedo descansar hasta saber que va a estar bien."

"No te preocupes más. La piedra ha hecho su trabajo –Gandalf se sentó en un banco, mirando la cara pálida de Legolas-. Vete. Cuando despierte te lo haré saber."

Finalmente Keldarion salió de la habitación a regañadientes. En la otra sala vio a Hasmon hablándole en voz baja a su mujer, sentados a la mesa. Gertha estaba llorando. El príncipe se acercó.

"Tengo que agradeceros que hayáis cuidado de mi hermano."

Ellos lo miraron, y entonces Keldarion vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Gertha.

"Su alteza, no tiene que agradecérnoslo. Solo hacíamos lo que debíamos" –dijo Hasmon, sonriendo.

"Es como un hijo para mí" –sollozó Gertha.

Keldarion comprendió enseguida cuál era la razón de su llanto. Entonces se arrodilló a su lado, le cogió la mano y se la besó gentilmente.

"Eso está bien. Tiene suerte de recibir finalmente el amor de una madre. La nuestra murió en su nacimiento."

Gertha abrió los ojos como platos.

"Oh, pobrecito."

Keldarion fue a seguir hablando, pero entonces Gandalf apareció de repente en el marco de la puerta.

"Kel, ha despertado… y ha recuperado la memoria."

El príncipe se apresuró hacia la habitación, con Hasmon y Gertha a la zaga. Todos se amontonaron dentro, viendo aliviados cómo Legolas intentaba sentarse. Éste sonrió al ver a su hermano.

"Kel."

Keldarion nunca había sido tan feliz de ver a Legolas sonreírle de esa forma. _Gracias a los Valar que va a estar bien._ Pero entonces su cansancio se manifestó y empezó a sentirse enfadado y exasperado con Legolas por estar a punto de morir. Otra vez. En vez de abrazarlo como llevaba días queriendo hacer, Keldarion enderezó la espalda y cruzó los brazos, mirándolo fríamente.

"¿Te has divertido?"

La sonrisa de Legolas se desvaneció.

"¿Qu… qué?"

Los otros observaban a Keldarion, ansiosos al ver su cambio de humor.

"Te pregunté que si te divertiste haciendo que nos preocupáramos así. Otra vez."

Legolas parpadeó y lo miró, confundido.

"Kel…"

"¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tengas cuidado cuando vayas al bosque? ¿Y alguna vez me haces caso? –Keldarion movía las manos de un lado a otro, cada vez hablando más alto, agitado-. ¡No puedo creer que hayas vuelto a hacernos pasar por esto! ¡Sabías que teníamos problemas con esa bestia en el bosque! ¡Sabías que los humanos estaban buscando un tigre! ¿Y te quedaste con tu mascota a salvo en palacio? ¡No! ¡Te vas a buscarlos y llevándote a tu amigo!"

Tigre escondió la cabeza bajo las patas y Legolas bajó la cabeza, culpable, y sintiéndose como un niño desobediente. Nunca había visto a Keldarion tan enfadado. Su cara estaba casi púrpura y sus ojos de azul cobalto se habían oscurecido.

"¡Estoy cansado de preocuparme por ti, Legolas! ¡Estoy cansado de tener que buscarte sin saber si voy a encontrarte vivo o muerto! ¡Estoy cansado de perderte una y otra vez! ¡¿Entiendes?! –gritó Keldarion.

Legolas asintió lentamente, pero no lo miró directamente porque si no empezaría a llorar como un bebé. Keldarion miró para otro lado y vio las expresiones atónitas de Hasmon y Gertha. Gandalf los observaba en silencio. Con un suspiro, Keldarion se frotó la cara con una mano y entonces respiró profundamente para calmarse.

Volvió a darse la vuelta y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando a su hermano. Vio que le temblaban los labios y que se aferraba a la sábana desesperadamente.

"Mírame –dijo suavemente, tirando de la barbilla de su hermano con delicadeza-. Ven aquí."

Legolas no necesitó más y se lanzó a los brazos abiertos de Keldarion. Los dos se abrazaron, llorando.

"Lo siento" –susurró Legolas, con la voz tomada.

"Shh… silencio. No digas nada. Solo estoy aliviado de que estés bien. Perdóname por estallar así, es que estaba tan preocupado… -Keldarion le frotó la espalda para calmarlo. Ahora que sabía que Legolas se recuperaría, preguntó-: ¿Cómo demonios te has metido en este problema? ¿De verdad mataste a un hombre?"

Legolas miró a su hermano, arrepentido.

"Ahora lo recuerdo. El hombre intentó matar a Tigre disparándole una flecha e hice lo primero que me vino a la cabeza. Le tiré mi cuchillo –sacudió la cabeza, mirándose las manos-. Lo maté, Kel. Podía habérselo clavado en la mano o en el brazo o en cualquier sitio que no fuera mortal. Pero se lo clavé en el corazón. No estaba pensando. Bueno, sabes que mis manos son más rápidas que mi cerebro" –suspiró.

Keldarion se rio.

"¡Bueno, cualquier cosa es más rápida que tu cerebro!"

Legolas se quedó mirándolo un momento y luego se lanzó sobre él. Los hermanos cayeron al suelo en un lío de brazos y piernas, comenzando uno de sus famosos combates de lucha libre. Tigre se unió a ellos de un salto y Gandalf y los demás los observaban, divertidos. Incluso Gertha. No podía parar de reír, feliz al ver a los hermanos reunidos, a pesar de que sabía que Legolas la dejaría pronto.

Linden, el comandante, de repente entró sin aviso.

"¡Mis príncipes! ¡La bestia está atacando el pueblo!"


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Legolas insistió en acompañarlos.

"¡Estoy bien! ¿Ves? Estoy curado. Y tengo que resolver las cosas con esa bestia. ¡Todo lo que ha pasado es por su culpa!"

"¡Pero ni siquiera tienes tu arco o las espadas!" –Keldarion no veía la forma de prohibirle ir con ellos al pueblo.

Legolas puso los ojos en blanco y cogió el arco y el carcaj del soldado que tenía al lado.

"¡Listo! ¿Contento?"

Keldarion lanzó las manos al aire, exasperado.

"¡Está bien! ¡Pero como vuelvas a herirte me ahorraré el esfuerzo de curarte y te daré de comer a la bestia!"

Con eso, el príncipe heredero se alejó para dar algunas instrucciones de última hora a los guerreros que ya estaban subidos en sus caballos. Legolas sonrió, satisfecho, y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Tigre, que olisqueaba el cadáver que estaba tirado en medio del patio de Hasmon. Era Darco. El hombre había venido desde el pueblo, sangrando por muchas heridas que le había causado el tigre. Justo antes de morir, se las arregló para decir:

"… ayuda… tigre… atacado…" –y luego se cayó de su caballo, muerto.

Tigre gruñó y miró a Legolas.

"Amigo, tú no vas a venir con nosotros. Quédate con Hasmon y Gertha –Tigre rugió en forma de protesta, pero el príncipe suspiró-. Lo digo en serio, Tigre. Quédate aquí."

"Legolas –Gertha se le acercó, con Hasmon a su lado. La mujer lo observó con detalle, deteniéndose en sus túnicas verdes y marrones y en las suaves botas. Ahora sí que parecía un príncipe. _¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?_ -. Ten cuidado."

Legolas sonrió.

"Lo haré, Gertha. Lo prometo –entonces miró a Keldarion, que se estaba subiendo a su caballo-. Mi hermano y los guardias no dejarán que me pase nada –después se giró hacia Gandalf, que se había ofrecido a quedarse con la pareja por si al otro tigre se le ocurría pasar por ahí-. Mantenlos a salvo, amigo mío."

Gandalf asintió.

"Lo haré, Legolas."

El príncipe se montó en el caballo negro del mago, pero antes de que Keldarion diera la señal para partir, Tigre rugió repentinamente y salió corriendo hacia el pueblo.

"¡Tigre! ¡Vuelve!" –gritó Legolas, alarmado.

Gruñendo, molesto, Keldarion exclamó.

"¡Hacia el pueblo!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Los elfos miraron a su alrededor, horrorizados. El pueblo era un desastre y el silencio era sobrecogedor. Estaba lleno de cadáveres y estaban todos mutilados. La sangre lo cubría todo, pero extrañamente no había ni rastro del tigre.

Keldarion maldijo de repente a la vez que desmontaba y se acercaba a un cuerpo en particular. Legolas se dio cuenta de que era Bregus, el jefe del pueblo.

"¡Maldición, el tigre se encargó de él antes que yo!" –Keldarion apretó los puños, frustrado. De verdad que tenía ganas de destrozarle la cara a ese hombre por las crueldades que le había hecho a su hermano.

"Bueno, no fue una muerte agradable" –dijo Legolas en voz baja.

Los dos hermanos avanzaron, buscando ansiosamente algún signo de la bestia. Tigre no se alejaba de su lado. Los elfos no querían confundirlo con el otro tigre por error, así que Legolas le había dicho que se quedara cerca de él.

Entonces Tigre se puso rígido de repente y gruñó, sin apartar la mirada de cierto punto.

"¿Tigre? ¿Qué ocurre? -Legolas se acuclilló a su lado y forzó la vista para ver lo que había encontrado. Entonces los gruñidos de Tigre se convirtieron en rugidos. El príncipe nunca lo había visto de esa forma, así que miró a su hermano-. Ha notado la presencia de la bestia. No está lejos de nosotros y se está acercando."

Nada más decir eso, el otro tigre apareció, rugiendo. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sangre, aunque podía ser tanto suya como de los humanos. También tenía varias heridas. Los aldeanos habían intentado defenderse con sus armas, pero el animal era más poderoso de lo que parecía.

Los elfos prepararon sus arcos, listos para disparar a la orden de Keldarion, pero para horror de Legolas, Tigre dio un salto al frente y se acercó al animal enloquecido. El príncipe hizo amago de seguirlo, pero Keldarion lo retuvo.

"¡No, Legolas!"

"Pero Tigre…"

"A mí tampoco me gusta, pero no creo que Tigre quiera que interfieras –Keldarion lo mantuvo sujeto, mientras su hermano se retorcía-. ¡Legolas, escúchame! Esto estaba destinado a pasar. ¡Es la lucha de Tigre!"

"¡Pero Tigre nunca ha peleado con otro de su especie! ¡Lo matará!"

"Eso no lo sabemos. ¡Ten confianza en él!"

Legolas dejó de removerse, pero no pudo apartar los ojos de la aterradora escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos. Su mascota, su mejor amigo, estaba frente a frente con el otro animal. Tigre y la bestia intercambiaban rugidos y gruñidos, observándose y buscando la debilidad del contrario… y entonces los dos se movieron y se lanzaron al cuello del otro.

El sonido de la lucha era aterrador, pero la batalla en sí era sobrecogedora. Los animales estaban muy parejos; la misma mentalidad, la misma fuerza, el mismo valor… El otro tigre luchaba por la victoria, lleno de furia por una razón que solo él conocía. Tigre, por otra parte, luchaba por dignidad y respeto, así como para vengar el daño que le había hecho a su dueño. Tenía que ganar esa lucha.

Legolas no podía mirar más, así que cerró los ojos y rezó por la vida de Tigre. Sujetó su arco con fuerza para evitar dispararle a la bestia y acabar con su vida al instante, pues eso no estaba bien. Matar a la bestia solo daría a entender que no confiaba en Tigre y sabía que no debía meterse en la batalla privada de otro guerrero, y consideraba a su mascota como tal. Era su lucha, pero Legolas no sabía qué haría si moría justo ahora.

Tras lo que parecieron horas, todo se quedó en silencio. Legolas abrió los ojos y solo vio a los dos tigres inmóviles en el suelo. Le dieron ganas de gritar. _¡No, por favor, no!_ Tambaleándose, el príncipe se acercó a su amigo caído, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Tigre?"

Legolas sintió la mano de su hermano en el hombro y empezó a sacudir la cabeza, cuando Tigre levantó la cabeza de repente. Abrió los ojos, se puso en pie, miró a Legolas y rugió. Legolas abrió los ojos como platos, cayó de rodillas y se abrazó a su mascota, aliviado.

"¡Me asustaste! ¡Por los Valar, Tigre! ¡Pensé que estabas muerto!"

Tigre gruñó en forma de respuesta y Legolas se rio.

"¡Oh, claro! Estuviste genial. ¡Magnífico! –no podía dejar de parlotear mientras le acariciaba el suave pelaje-. ¡Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso o comerás pepinos y calabaza en vez de carne durante un mes!"

Tigre lo miró fijamente, como diciendo. _¿En serio?_ Keldarion también se arrodilló y le acarició la cabeza.

"De ahora en adelante estás castigado, Tigre. Castigado sin más peleas" –dijo al ver las heridas en el cuerpo del animal. Legolas se encargaría de eso más tarde con la piedra manyan.

Los elfos volvieron a la casa de Hasmon, dejando atrás el cadáver de la bestia que había creado tanto caos en unos meses. No volvería a causar más muertes.

xxxxxxxxx

Gertha tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ya había llegado la hora de la despedida que llevaba temiendo todo el día. Miró a Legolas, memorizando cada detalle de su rostro.

"¿Volveré a verte?"

Legolas se inclinó y le besó ambas mejillas.

"Claro que sí, Gertha. Vendré a verte de vez en cuando."

Entonces le pidió una daga a su hermano. Keldarion se la dio sin decir nada, a sabiendas de lo que iba a hacer. Legolas se cortó una de las trenzas doradas que Gertha le había hecho y ella la cogió con las manos temblorosas.

"Oh, Legolas…"

"Es para que me recuerdes. Una parte de mí siempre estará aquí contigo, sin importar lo lejos que esté –volvió a inclinarse y besarle la mejilla-. Siempre estaré en deuda por tu amabilidad… madre."

Gertha rompió a llorar y se abrazó a Legolas, besándole la frente varias veces.

"Ten cuidado, mi niño. Ten cuidado."

Finalmente, Legolas le estrechó la mano a Hasmon y luego los elfos volvieron a casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Thranduil pudo ver a su hijo más joven, corrió inconscientemente por la sala del trono. Sin decir nada abrazó a Legolas, casi aplastándolo gracias a la emoción y el alivio que sentía. Después de un minuto lo soltó y dijo.

"¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?"

Legolas se encogió según le iba subiendo el volumen de la voz. El rey empezó a agitar los brazos, empezando a darle una charla y Legolas le pidió ayuda a Keldarion en silencio, el cual casi no podía contener la sonrisa. Al final le dio pena.

"Err… ¿padre?"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Puedes ahorrarte la charla. Ya yo le di una."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. Y no fue agradable. Creo que ha aprendido la lección."

Thranduil miró a su hijo más joven.

"¿Lo hiciste?"

"¿Qué?" –preguntó Legolas, confundido.

"¿Aprendiste la lección?"

Legolas estaba perplejo.

"¿Qué lección? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

Keldarion suspiró.

"¡Qué lento eres!"

Y así, con el regreso del Príncipe Legolas, el reino de Mirkwood volvió a la normalidad… bueno, con más bullicio de lo habitual, pues cierto tigre no dejaba de pasearse con arrogancia por el palacio, rugiendo juguetonamente para asustar a los elfos. Todavía podía oírse al rey hablando para sí mismo:

"¡Esos chicos y la bestia me están volviendo el pelo gris! ¡Ay, Elbereth! ¡Me estoy haciendo viejo demasiado rápido!"

¿A la normalidad? Err… bueno… no del todo.

 **¡Ooooh! Llegamos al final de otra historia. Qué final tan emotivo con la despedida de Hasmon y Gertha. Y Thranduil como loco jajaja**

 **En las próximas historias…**

 **1\. ¿Keldarion va a ser la pareja de Arwen? – Habrá que esperar para averiguarlo**

 **2\. ¿Los capítulos van a seguir acabando con finales tan emocionantes? - ¡Obviamente! Jajaja**

 **3\. ¿Volverán a aparecer otros personajes (Elladan, Elrohir, Gimli)? – En la siguiente historia**

 **Próximamente:** **'Trauma: Los príncipes del Bosque Negro son capturados por un grupo de mercenarios. Los hermanos no revelarán el secreto que han jurado proteger… sin importar cuán inhumana sea su tortura'**


End file.
